Flight Club/Stokehead
Stokehead is one of the 8 Hero Dragons in Flight Club and it can be unlocked either with Membership or by purchasing it with 250 . Description Stokehead was once the Taxi Timberjack from the earlier versions of the game until it was replaced with the World Map. It's a light, soft brown Timberjack with shades of maroon and soft cream belly, it seems quite calm and passive as it lets any player to ride him. How to Control Stokehead' species is one of the biggest, largest species with an enormous wingspan but surprisingly a good speed and acceleration. Because his speed and acceleration are almost the exact number (with 0.4 of difference), it results in a very smooth and yet mediocre speed that is easy to control. Turn rate is also the same number as acceleration but while the turn rate suggest that his turning is a little fast, due to the acceleration and speed being mediocre, this results in what should make his turning very fast into a much larger range. This can make rapid turning a big challenge as the player is forced to let go the acceleration in order to rapidly turn. One problem that while really isn't to do with the stats, it has to do with his size: due to his enormous wingspan, it can cover up more than half of the screen, it's advised to zoom out to the maximum and also move the camera to the sides to see what's ahead. Dragon Class Levels Stokehead's Dragon Class levels take place in a very tight, rocky canyon with large vegetation, even the rings are enormous and large enough for him to fit in. In these levels, the player can trigger a special move that Stokehead has by holding down the fire button, the player triggers Stokehead's species ability to cut trees, however at the cost of minimizing its speed so use them only when it's necessary. Timberjack 101= Timberjack 101 is the first Stokehead's Dragon Class level, in this level, the player learns how to cut the tall trees. There's a total of 20 rings to go into and some of the rings have the trees in front of them; the trees that can be cut down are noticable by being actual 3D models of tall pine trees with sparkles falling out of them. In order to cut the trees, the player needs a running start, that is, as soon as the player sees them, the player has to prepare itself by flying directly at them and hold down the F/fire button. If the player does it too late, Stokehead won't fold the wings in time and hit against the trees instead. While doing it too early won't stop him completely, it will slow him down tremendously. However, despite being an actual mechanism in Stokehead's DC levels, cutting down the trees is optional, if the player goes through all the rings (some of them require the player to brake a little), even the ones behind the trees that can be easily gone through by going through the sides that aren't covered by the trees, all under a very fast time, the player gets an A+. |-|Cutting Edge= Cutting Edge is the second Stokehead's Dragon Class level. Once again, the player has to go through rings while cutting down trees, but it's in this level that the player learns that Stokehead's wings have a hitbox. If the player touches the ring with the wings, it adds to the counter, this allows the player to "go through" rings that are very covered by trees or in a very sharp corner. Just like the former, cutting down trees is optional and the player can get an A+ just from getting all the rings under a fast time. It should be noted that in the last ring, after said ring, there's a cliffside that covers the finish post, due to the natural Timberjack's upper pitch being strangely restricting, if the player gets through the ring and it's in a lower altitude, this can slow down the player a little bit. |-|Wings of Glory= Wings of Glory is the last Stokehead's Dragon Class level. Same as before, the player has to go through rings, cut trees, and get to the finish post as fast as possible. This time around, the rings are in places that can force the player to do a very sharp brake and some trees can cover up rings very well, making it hard to get through them. Just like it was said befor, by using the wings' hitbox and braking in case of sharp turn, the player can easily get through the rings while skipping the optional cutting trees mechanism. Exactly like the former two levels, an A+ can gpbe easily gotten just by getting all the rings. Glitches *Stokehead is permanently stuck in a standing position;